


Good Morning

by dasfreefree



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Gift Fic, Married Couple, Married Life, Reader being a silly goose in the mornings, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21956743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasfreefree/pseuds/dasfreefree
Summary: Marital bliss sometimes comes with the tiniest of blips: Iwaizumi keeps losing Rock, Paper, Scissors to you.(A Christmas gift fic for Gaby!)
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 99





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [claireandelide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/claireandelide/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, Gaby! Thanks for always being an amazing friend and I hope you have a lovely day! Please enjoy this little slice of fluffy domestic life with your man <3

Rock.

Paper.

Scissors.

Shoot.

Iwaizumi glares at your hand, index and middle fingers tapping together to imitate the snipping of scissors. His own hand is completely flat. You let out a sleepy cheer while he groans in over-exaggerated agony. Somehow, he’s managed to lose this little game to you for the past five Sundays in a row. It starts out like so: the two of you are snuggled warmly in bed and waking up on a chilly winter morning. Someone has to get up first and make breakfast, and so you play a single round of Rock, Paper, Scissors to make that decision for you. (Your words: “You’ve known me for how long? You know I can’t make a decision on my own, Hajime.”)

He wouldn’t mind it if the results were less skewed in your favor. There’s a fifty/fifty chance he wins whenever you do this and _yet_.

“Hajime, are you losing on purpose?” you ask. You give him a playful smile even though you’ve closed your eyes again.

“And what? Miss out on getting to sleep in a little bit more? Miss out on having a delicious breakfast prepared by my wife?” 

You open one eye and let out a suspicious hum. “And?”

He grumbles, “And you really think I would purposefully lose a game _period_?”

He purses his lips together in a pout. You can’t help but giggle at this and inch closer to him.

“There it is,” you say, nuzzling your face against his chest. He’s wearing the hoodie you bought for him last Christmas. It’s a simple gray hoodie, but it’s a lighter-weight fabric and soft to the touch. 

Admittedly, you bought it for him because it’s a little more form-fitting than the traditional sweatshirt. Sometimes you like to admire your husband’s beautiful form even when he’s in sleepwear. It’s still keeps him warm, though. Iwaizumi wears it often too once the weather cools down in autumn, so you’d say you did a good job there.

“Besides, it’s not like I want you to leave,” you chide. “How do you think I feel losing my personal space heater when you have to get up?”

Iwaizumi chuckles before planting a kiss on the crown of your head. “Well, you’d still have to give me up if you lost for once. There’s no way I’m getting up too if I win.”

“So even when I win, I lose, huh,” you ponder. He snorts at this. You continue, “Are you even hungry yet?”

“No, not really.”’

“Well, then it’s settled because I’m not hungry yet either.” You carelessly throw an arm and a leg over him. “Looks like you can’t leave now!”

There’s something about how silly you are these kinds of mornings that Iwaizumi finds utterly charming. He laughs and uses your own body against you. He takes the arm and leg you haphazardly perched over him to pull you flush against him.

“You’re ridiculous, (Y/N),” he says, placing a kiss on your forehead this time. 

“You married this ridiculousness.” A beat passes and you both laugh before his lips finally descend upon yours.


End file.
